


Drunk On You

by Angelsfeartotread



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, omega!cas, sexytimes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/pseuds/Angelsfeartotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean received the text during one of the most boring meetings of his career. It read simply 'dean, I need you'. Which told him all he really needed to know. His omega was in heat."</p><p>Now with an added short chapter of mpreg!sex if you're interested!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean received the text during one of the most boring meetings of his career. It read simply 'dean, I need you'. Which told him all he really needed to know. His omega was in heat. 

Without wasting a second he stood up and walked out the boardroom with not even a backward glance. He was confident that his boss would understand the call of a mate and if he didn't well fuck him. 

Dean wasted no time in getting to his impala and driving to his apartment, breaking the speed limit about 90% of the way there. Impatiently, he ran to their floor and quickly unlocked the door. 

The smell hit him as soon as he stepped in and it was like he'd drank 50 shots in quick succession. The smell was completely intoxicating and it momentarily stunned dean as he just stood and drank it in. This was without a doubt the most beautiful smell in the world, sweet and heady and fertile. His cock was already hardening. 

A barely sounded Dean from the bedroom shook Dean from the scent haze and he remembered just what was waiting for him and his feet began to carry him to Cas. 

Upon entering the bedroom he was greeted by an incredibly sexy sight. His mate was completely naked and sweaty, thrusting down on the fingers buried in his slick ass as he moaned and thrashed on the bed, lost in his heat. As he caught sight of Dean he let out a loaded groan and threw himself off the bed and into him, attacking his mouth as his hands went straight to his belt and began to remove his pants. 

"Dean. I need...I need your cock in my ass now. Knot me Dean"

By this time he was completely hard and he pushed Cas off him and onto the bed, positioning him on his hands and knees, his already stretched ass presented and waiting as he removed the rest of his clothes and then stalked towards his mate, who was trembling with anticipation. 

"Is this what you need baby?" Dean teased as he slowly stroked himself to the sight, walking ever closer. 

"Yes Dean. Fuck me!" Cas wailed as Dean stood right behind him and slowly began rubbing his cock between Cas's ass cheeks, his natural lubricant slicking up Dean's cock in preparation. 

When Dean felt he couldn't wait any longer, he lined up the head with Cas's perfect hole and slowly sunk in and he felt Cas relax under him as his alpha started to fuck him like he wanted. Like he needed. 

Once he was balls deep, he mounted Cas and began to thrust into his ass hard and fast, each time causing the headboard to slam into the wall and Cas to grunt as his ass was thoroughly abused. 

A litany of curses began to escape Cas as he became nothing but a mess of sensations and pleasure, Dean nailing his prostate on every thrust. 

The wanton beauty of Cas was only furthering Deans arousal and he felt his knot already beginning to swell and catch on the rim of Cas's ass as it tried to enter. Each time the size of it caught in Cas he breathed out a yes until finally it was big enough and Dean's knot was finally seated in Castiel. 

Immediately Cas was coming all over himself and the bed sheet below, a howl ripping from his throat from the intensity of his orgasm, feeling Dean's thick, long length and impressive knot completely encased inside him. 

Dean watched his mate as he went boneless and sated and with a few shallow movements of his hips, he was flooding Cas's fucked out ass with his come.

When he'd emptied himself entirely, he collapsed on the bed drained and happy and situated himself against Cas's back and wrapping his arms around him tight, his knot still joining them together. He pressed a loving kiss to his neck before they both drifted off to sleep before round two began. 

 

***

 

A few months later Dean received the same text whilst he was at work but he knew this time it wasn't his heat that Cas needed his help with. It was the pregnancy hormones that had turned Cas perpetually horny. Of course Dean didn't mind helping out with this new development either. In fact, he found he rather liked it. And that's why he was leaving right this minute. He didn't want to keep Cas waiting after all.


	2. Pregnant Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a hankering for some mpreg!sex so here you go!

Dean had always loved Cas's scent, that could not be denied. It was how he'd first noticed him, why he'd pursued him and what drove him wild during Cas's heats. But ever since he'd gotten pregnant the scent was constantly driving him even wilder, more so than ever before. He felt like his cock was constantly at at least half mast all times nowadays.

He didn't know if it was the fact that he'd successfully bred his omega or whether pregnant omegas just smelt so good or most likely, it was just that Cas himself smelt divine. It probably was the latter because Dean had been catching too many Alpha's recently eyeing up his mate, their gaze lingering on his wonderfully rounded stomach and it was doing nothing to curb Deans possessive and jealous streak.

But he had to admit that Cas pregnant was certainly a sight to see. He'd taken to pregnancy fantastically and he had that glow that everybody went on about but Dean had never noticed on anyone but Cas until now. And don't get him started on the bump. He'd spent way too many hours just worshiping the bump already.

So in total, Cas's pregnancy was driving Dean slowly insane with desire.

Thankfully Cas's sex drive seemed to skyrocket with Deans and he was dripping and wet all the time and begging for Deans knot to spread him and fill him up and give him some satisfaction. And Dean was only to happy to oblige.

Which was why he was currently sunk deep inside his mate and thrusting wildly, a litany of filthy curses falling from Cas's sinful lips as they moved together. They were lying in a sweaty tangle, both on their sides, Dean spooning behind Cas to fuck into his ass which was oozing slick by the minute. Dean was already coated in the sweet smelling substance and it only heightened his lust for Cas.

Cas was giving as good as Dean, forcing himself backwards on Deans cock, eager for Deans knot to swell and take him.

But all through any of the wild sex they were having they were both still mindful of Cas's large bump, as he was eight months along now and they didn't want to endanger their child in any way. Dean kept a loving hand holding the bump all while fucking Cas.

"Come on Dean, fucking knot me! Take me!" Cas cried as Dean assailed his prostate with harsh thrusts. He knot was almost completely there and a few hip pumps later his knot slipped into Cas with little effort tying them together and Dean began to shoot his come into Cas in waves. At the same time he bit into the claiming mark on Cas's neck and the two together had Cas clenching his eyes shut, toes curling and he was coming before Dean even had a chance to get a hand on his small cock. He came all over their sheets and his bump.

Once they were both sated, they slumped together, still tied by Deans knot, keeping all his seed inside which was totally unnecessary because Cas was as full with child as he could be right now. He pulled Cas closer and peppered his neck with kisses as his hands roamed over the bump, caressing it. Cas sighed, content in his mates hold.

"Love you"

"Love you too"


End file.
